At First Sight
by SxciTouch
Summary: Lily and James. Seventh year. So, maybe Potter isn't such a jerk. And maybe Lily is more than a bookworm. But for them to a be a "them", it's a lot more complicated then just admiting those facts to themselves... R&R!
1. Homecoming

**_At First Sight_**

**_Chapter One: Homecoming_**

**Lily's Point of View**

Lillian Evans had no idea what it was about James Potter that repulsed her. Looking at his profile from across Platform nine and three-quarters the only thing she could notice was a particularly handsome man who was telling a story to his best mates, Sirius and Remus, causing them to double in laughter. When had James Potter become a man? She hadn't the faintest idea. But there he was. His boyish awkwardness had disappeared over the summer. His messy black hair had been cut short in a manner that emphasized the square of his jaw. Without messy bangs covering his eyes, his blue-green eyes were the highlight of his face. Ocean eyes. That's what they were. He had yet to change in to his robes and his hard-earned Quidditch biceps were peaking out from under the short sleeves of his T-shirt. He was tall and muscular from his four-a-week Quidditch practices for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, of which he captioned And of course, there was his dimples. His adorable dimples that appeared each and every time he smiled, which he happened to be quite keen on.

"Lily, what on earth are you staring at?"

"Why, she's practically drooling!"

"She so is. Lil? Are you staring at Sirius Black?"

"Understandable. What a gorgeous man."

"But that James Potter is a pretty nice specimen himself."

"Certainly. I wouldn't mind catching him in a broom closet."

"Alas, that can't possibly be who Lily is looking at!"

"No way. She hates James!"

"Despises is more like it."

"Take your big word and choke on it, you prick!"

Lily was overwhelmed by the rapid-fire conversation between her two closest friends. She giggled softly and tore her eyes away from the lovely sight that was James Potter. Her two friends grinned widely at her, and Lily had to smile.

Riley Dante had been Lily's first friend at Hogwarts. They had met on the train on her way. Riley was the type of girl who had always been so ravishingly beautiful that all other girls immediately assumed that she was stuck-up bitch. Her compartment had been empty and it had taken Lily a good five minutes to work up enough nerve to ask the petite blond if she could sit there. Of course, when she had Riley and Lily became instant friends.

Riley was simply beautiful. She had long blond hair that was naturally straight that just grazed the small of her back. Her thin straight bangs fell in to her ice blue eyes. Her eyes were as cool and clear as James' were deep. Her full, plump, naturally pink looked almost constantly swollen, like she had spent the night kissing. Her thin, willowy body left her with legs that seemed to go on for smiles, and what she lacked in her 34B chest she made up for in a rather plump backside and hourglass hips.

Christina Vance had met Lily and Riley at Hogwarts. They had been sorted shortly after each other and Christina took a seat beside Riley, across from Lily. And they clicked. Christina was an exotic beauty, having been born in Brazil. She had moved to England shortly after she was born, so Christina had all the beauty of a Brazilian woman without having a language problem.

Christina was permanently sun-kissed, a golden color all year round. She had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes that were so dark they almost appeared black. Her body was curvaceous and Christina worked a large chest and wide hips. She had an attitude about her that dared any one to argue with the fact that she was beautiful. People never did. She was, and they knew it.

"Ladies!" Lily cried, pulling them in to a hug one after the other. They hadn't seen each other at all during the summer and even though the owled on a regular basis, they had a lot of catching up to do. Giggling and gossiping the whole way, the three girls boarded the train and walked all the way to the back without even checking the other compartments. They snagged an empty compartment, the one they took every year for every trip, and settled in for the ride ahead.

Lily was extremely excited to head back to Hogwarts. In the summer, she was confined. Her parents didn't know what to do with a witch and her sister, who she had once been so close with, wanted nothing to do with her "freak" of a sister. Hogwarts was her home, the only place she could be. And she was ready to come home.

"Chica's, congratulations are in order." Riley announced, breaking Lily's train of thought. "I am now a woman, if you catch my drift." She said, giving her two friends a satisfied grin. She settled back in to her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, ready to study the reaction of her friends. They were both extremely predictable.

"You finally did the deed!" Christina cried, ecstatic. "It's about time! You're seventeen for God's sake. You've got a lot of catching up to do." Christina wasn't chaste by any definition of the word and had the mindset of a stereotypical boy when it came to love and sex. They were separate, she maintained. Boy's knew the difference, and if girl's did to they would never get hurt. Personally, Lily thought that was a load of bullshit, but whatever pleased Christina.

"Riley! With who?" Lily asked. She would now be the only virgin among them. Hell, she was probably one of the last virgins in the seventh year. It didn't really bother her - much. She was saving it.

"One of my brothers friends." Riley said. Her eyes got a dreamy look to them. "He was older, more experienced. And he knew exactly what to do with me. Oh, guys, I wish you had seen us. We made the perfect couple. He was big, muscular, you know. Looks real tough. Got a couple tattoos. And I was like his perfect little country-club wife. It was amazing."

"Was it good?" Christina asked. That was simply the way with those three girls. They all spoke their mind, not caring about being embarrassed or any such thing. They told each other every thing.

"Well... Not the first time. It hurt a little, more the next day then any thing. And I didn't... You know! The second time was better, but still not great. But the last couple times we did it was amazing. God, Chris, nothing has ever felt better!"

"Believe me, honey, I've known the thrill of a good lover for some time now." She responded, winking slightly and looking quite smug.

"My virgin ears!" Lily cried, covering her ears with her hands and laughing.

"Well, I definitely like whatever conversation you guys are having in here!" A instantly recognizable male voice cried as he threw open the door.

The girls tried to cover there smiles with a groan as Sirius Black swooped in like a Superhero pulling them all in to hugs. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. Remus Lupin followed in behind them and did the same. As did Peter, as did James. The Marauders, those fabulous boys. They were always causing trouble, but they were so warm at heart Lily and her friends tried to put up with them on a regular basis. In fact, James was the only one she had ever argued with.

And was it just Lily, or could she feel James tighten his grip around her?

**James' Point of View**

He could see her out of the corner of his eye while he was telling Sirius the story of the busty blond "escort" who had mistaken him for his dad, not noticing until after she had slept with him. My, was she ever beautiful. And she got more beautiful each year. When he first saw her, he literally stopped in his tracks and sucked in her breath. His beautiful, red-headed sole mate.

To bad she didn't notice him.

From where he was, James could see her sparkling green eyes. They were green like emeralds, a deep green not some puny grass colored green. And then there was her hair. Her auburn hair fell in loose waves down her back,. He couldn't help but notice that her bust size had increased over the summer. James had to catch himself before he started to drool.

"Prongs!" Sirius Black, coming up to James and patting him on the back. Immediately Sirius knew who James was looking at. "That Evans is looking pretty fine this year. I wouldn't mind shagging her."

"Don't!" James exclaimed. "Talk about her like that. What's your problem, man?"

"Easy, Prongs. He's just kidding." Remus Lupin added. "But she did get more attractive over the summer."

James had to smile at his two best friends. They were suck pricks, the lot of them. But he loved them like brothers, he truly did.

Sirius and James had met a month before school started, a random meeting with a mutual friend. They instantly liked each other, and when it came time to go to Hogwarts James and Sirius met up so that they wouldn't have to be alone. Though it wasn't some thing they had to worry about, there was safety in numbers.

Sirius was vain and self-centered but he made up for it with a brilliant sense of humor and a strive to help his friends. He was constantly skipping class and hearing about how he wasn't "living up to his full potential". He though that was bullshit. He was so hot, he knew he'd get rich some one. Probably on a Quidditch team. Sirius was tall, tanned and muscular, even more so than James. He had very unique gray eyes. When he was angry or upset they gave the appearance that you could look right through his eyes and see in to Sirius. He tried to prevent that from happening. He didn't like to wear his emotions on his sleeve "like a pansy". His dark hair, which he kept long as a sort of act of rebellion, fell in to his eyes with a sort of casual elegance. He owed his aristocratic good looks to the Black family, the family he despised, but while he had no interest in the dark ways of his family, he appreciated their good looks.

Sirius and James had meet Remus at Hogwarts. He had ended up being in his dorm. Sirius and James tried to prank their new roommate by putting a selection of dead rodents in his four poster. When Remus saw this he remained cool and simply used magic to switch his bed with another unaware student, the rodents removed. This kind of behavior immediately got the attention of the two boys and they welcomed Remus in to their band of brothers.

Remus was the intelligent one, the only one who attended class on a regular basis and a prefect. His plain brown eyes had the occasional gold speck in them, a perfect metaphor for the way people were constantly underestimating him. At first, he looked like a tag-a-long with the Marauders, but like the gold specks in his eyes, Remus had his own "golden" qualities that made the group welcome him. He kept his light brown hair cut short in order to look constantly neat without putting effort in to it. He wasn't as tall as the others, nor as lanky. He had square shoulders and a strong body. Remus Lupin was also a werewolf.

As his best friend, the Marauders quickly became aware that once a month, near the full moon, Remus became sick or went to go visit his sick mum. When they finally got the truth out of him James, Sirius and their friend Peter, were determined to do some thing to be with Remus at the full moon. Of course, they couldn't go as humans. In there fifth year, the Marauders - with the exception of Remus - became Animagus. James became a stag, hence his nickname Prongs. Sirius became a large dog (which both James and Remus considered very fitting, given his life style), hence the nickname Padfood. Remus was Moony, for obvious reasons, and Peter, who became a rat, was given the nickname Wormtail.

Another remarkable feat of magic the boys had was Marauders Map. It was a magical map of Hogwarts that showed the entire castle and grounds, secret passage ways included, of Hogwarts. It also shows the location of people in Hogwarts. The old piece of parchment only became the map when one tapped their wand against it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good", and disappears once the words "mischief managed" are spoken.

"How was your summer, Prongs?" Sirius asked, a mischievous smile on his face. James had already told Sirius, who lived with James, the story but they both knew Remus would get a kick out of it.

Some time during his considerable long story, Lily and her friends boarded the train. The Marauders were some of the only people still on the platform. "Where the hell is Wormtail?" James muttered.

As if on cue, a petite and slightly overweight boy with thin, almost colorless hair, ran up to them, his eyes small and watery. "Sorry!" He squeaked, eager to apologize to his popular friends. "Sorry!" He repeated.

"Chill, Wormtail!" Sirius said with a bark-like laugh. "Let's just get a cabin."

"Let's find Lily's cabin." James suggested.

"Sounds good. That Christina is... Wow." Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Riley's more my type." Remus said softly, smiling slightly. He had his eye on Christina for quite a while. While he didn't shag as much or as often as Sirius and James did, Remus still got more than his fair share. Much more than Peter, at least.

When they found the cabin Lily and her friends were in, Sirius just stormed in, disrupting what appeared to be a very private conversation. James lingered outside, wanting to be last in. He wrapped his arms around Lily and gave her a long, tight hug. And it meant so much more than hugging any of the other girls.

Why didn't she feel that?


	2. Excusez moi?

**_At First Sight_**

_**Chapter Two: Excusez-moi?**_

**Lily's Point of View**

Lily couldn't stop herself from laughing and smiling along as her friends and the Marauders traded summer stories. James, Sirius and Remus were just so _funny _and Peter's clear admiration for his friends just added to the humor. Sweet little Peter. What amazed her though was that all the boys had funny stories, not gross stories. Lily had only ever heard Sirius talk about the various girls he had slept with and it seemed like James only talked about quidditch and himself. But here they were, actually entertaining her. She loved it. Some how, James had ended up sitting next to her and Lily could feel herself relaxing and leaning against James. His arm wrapped around her, keeping her warm in the other wise cool compartment. Other than a few funny looks from Riley and Christina no one seemed to see any thing wrong with this. Lily really hoped they didn't because it was simply natural to see them together.

"Hey, Lil, it's time for you to go to your prefect meeting." Riley said, nudging her and saying it under her breath. Lily stole a glance at her watch and saw that her friends was very right. Lily had about five minutes to change in to her robes and make her way back up to the front of the train to hold her prefect meeting.

Over the summer, the Hogwarts owl that dropped of her supplies list had an extra letter. The same type of letter Lily had received one before in her fifth year declaring she had been chosen to be a prefect. Lily sucked in her breath and tore the letter open. She didn't wait to read, she felt around for the shiny Head Girl badge. Yes, there it was. Lily had screamed so long her father burst in to the room wondering if she was alright. When she showed her parents the badge that symbolized the higher honor a student could receive at Hogwarts, they joined in on her celebration and she proudly wore the silver badge on her muggle clothes for the rest of the summer. She knew it was silly, but it was exciting! She had wanted it so bad... And now it was hers!

The letter didn't include the identity of her male counterpart, but Lily had to assume that it was either Remus Lupin, a brilliant student in his own right, or Anthony Barker, a Ravenclaw who was almost as brilliant and book-crazy as Lily was. Since Remus didn't say anything, she had to assume the honor had went to Anthony. She couldn't say she was happy about this. The heads spent a lot of time together and even had their own dorms, and she and Anthony didn't get along to say the least. He was far to competitive and made derogatory comments about women whenever Lily beat him at things - which was often.

"I've got to find a place to put my robes on..." Lily said, thinking aloud. She immediately regretted making the comment when she saw Sirius' face light up.

"No worries, Lil-Bear. You can do it right here." He patted his knees and gave her his signature I'm-A-Sex-God smile. She rolled her eyes.

"I kind of hate you a little." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Liar. You love me. You want to bear my children." Sirius said, another rapid-fire but less than intelligent return.

"You read me so well." Lily responded, dryly.

"Come on, Lil. We have to go." Remus said, rising. Christina looked a little upset to see him stand from his spot beside her. Remus was also a prefect. Lily rose to her feet and just second after her, James also rose. Lily gave him a weird smile.

"I... Uh..."

"James is head boy." Sirius offered, grinning.

"Excusez-Moi?" Lily sputtered, switching to French for some reason.

**James' Point of View**

God, she was beautiful. She could tell by her eyes that she was else where, that she was thinking about some thing. She sat leaning in to him, so close that James could smell her favorite strawberry-vanilla shampoo, so close James could feel her body vibrate when she let out that wonderfully high pitched laugh of hers. James had his arm around her and was playing with the ends of her hair, so gently he was almost positive she couldn't feel it. But he could. Could he ever. He was completely overwhelmed by how wonderful it felt to have Lily's wonderfully soft hair between his fingers. He heard Riley whisper about how it was almost time to go and James had to stop himself from jumping up and doing a little jig.

James knew that Lily was head girl. What she didn't know what that at the same time she was jumping around screaming about her badge, James was picking out a new broom to buy for himself to celebrate his own page. Some how, through some miracle, James was picked as Head Boy. Not Remus, and definitely not that prick Anthony, but him. Which meant that he would get to live in a separate dorm. He half-listened as Sirius and Lily shot back good-natured insults at each other and thought about the best way to tell Lily.

In dream land, he'd tell Lily he's head boy and she would be so overwhelmed with joy that she'd wrap her arms around his neck and kiss the hell out of him. Then they'd skip the sorting ceremony to check out James' new single.

Lily stood up along with Remus and James took a deep breath. This was it. He rose to his feet and opened his mouth but nothing came out. James, who was usually calm and collected through any thing, was stammering. Then, Sirius saved his ass and made the announcement.

And the reaction was not at all what he expected. Her jaw dropped along with James' heart and she muttered some thing in French that sounded a lot like "excuse me". Defiantly not the reaction James was looking for.

And they stood there in awkward silence for what seemed like forever to James. No one spoke. What was the muggle expression? You could cut the tension with a... knight? James just stood there, his arms folded across his chest,

Then Lily did the most unpredictable thing. She threw her arms around James' neck with a big smile painted on her lips. "Oh, James! That's fabulous!" She cried. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." James muttered. He could feel himself blush. "I think it was a fluke."

Lily leaned in to him so that only he could hear the words she whispered, her mouth just grazing his ear. "I don't think so, James. Dumbledore wouldn't have picked you if he didn't think you could do it. I think you can. I believe in you."

If James wasn't blushing before, he was no doubt red from head to toe. He quickly pulled himself, remaining cool and collected, while inside he felt like jumping around doing a jig. He released Lily and gave Sirius a knowing smile.

**Sirius' Point of View**

Sirius, being James' best mate, knows exactly what he is trying to convey with that little smile. Inside, James is having a party. But he's trying to stay cool. What exactly was going on with Evans and Potter? Last year, they couldn't be within five meters of each other without one of them saying some thing stupid resulting in a shouting match. And here they were, all over each other, whispering sweet nothings in to each others ear. Sirius looked over at Christina wiggling his eyebrows hoping to do some thing funny that would get her to notice how cute, funny and charming he was. But Christina was preoccupied staring at Remus. Now that was odd. He decided to try for Riley who was cute in her own right, but she was also staring at Remus. There wasn't any thing wrong with staring at Remus, but like staring at Peter, there wasn't really any thing right with it either. Now Riley staring at Remus he could understand. She was smart and mild-mannered, much like Remus himself. But Christina? Sexy, flirty, adventurous Christina? He didn't think Remus was her cup of tea.

"We should probably go, boys. It'll look bad if both the heads are late." Lily said, suddenly back to her usual cold self. James and Remus nodded and like loyal puppies they waved and filed out the door behind their red-headed director.

"Whipped." Peter pipped up, grinning at his own wit. Sirius laughed and threw a chocolate frog at his head.

"Well ladies, it's just two of you and two of us..." He said, trailing of suggestively.

"I like those odds!" Peter added in his high pitched, child-like voice.

The girls laughed and rolled their eyes, and Sirius settled back in his seat, glad that he was once again the object of desire in the room.

**Lily's Point of View**

She more or less slept through the sorting ceremony, clapping politely when people got sorted in to any house other than Slytherin. James was sitting next to her and between his delicious signature smell and his stupid knee that kept bumping in to hers, it was hard to focus. Sirius was sitting across the table from her and every once in a while he would shoot her bemused looks, like he knew some thing she didn't. She really didn't know what his deal was. Christina and Riley separated, each one sitting on one side of Remus. They had chosen to sit on the same side as Lily and James, leaving just Peter and Sirius across from them. Sirius did not look amused by this arrangement, but Lily was sure she'd just imagined that.

She wasn't sure what Christina's deal was. Last Lily had heard, Christina wanted Sirius and Riley wanted Remus. Now it seemed that Christina was in to Remus and with her being so obvious it was very hard for Riley to ignore it. Riley simply couldn't flirt in the way Christina could. Though she loved both her friends equally, Lily secretly hoped that Remus ended up with Riley. Christina just wasn't a good fit for him.

"Well, James, I heard you got Head Boy." A rude voice pipped from behind Lily and James. Lily nudged James already knowing who it was. She placed her fork gently on her plate and they both turned to face Anthony.

"Hello, Anthony. Good to see you. Was your summer well?" Lily said, her fake-polite tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Very well, thank you. But you can imagine my surprise when a Hogwarts letter dropped off a painfully thin envelope and I opened it only to find the standard book list. I was sure that I had head boy locked up... And I don't see why Dumbledore would put you two of all people together... Lily, you and I would have made a much better team."

"Frankly-" James started. Lily cut him off, looking at Anthony with peer disgust.

"Fuck off. Ten points from Ravenclaw for insulting the Heads." Lily snapped. Anthony looked taken back.

"There's no way that's legit."

"I'm sorry, who's wearing a badge? I don't see yours..." Lily said, rolling her eyes. Anthony opened his mouth as though he was going to add some thing but thought better of it and stormed away.

The Marauders and her friends stared at Lily. The only person Lily had ever insulted like that was James. She supposed they all wondered why she was defending James... But that was up for them to determine.

"Hey, do you want to go check out the head dorms now?" James asked.

"Sure!" Sirius pipped up. The others quickly agreed.

Lily didn't know how she knew it, but she was almost positive he meant the question directly to her, and her alone.

**Christina's Point of View**

By the looks Riley is giving her she is almost positive that she is pissed off. Well, sue her. Frankly, if Riley had ever asked if Christina fancied Remus she would have answered honestly - Yes. But they never did. They all assumed she like Sirius. Thanks, but no thanks. She had no interest in dating the male version of herself. As they all got up and followed a very smitten Lily and a very flirtatious James to the private dorm they would be sharing (Did that spell trouble to any one but Christina?), Remus hung back so that he could walk with her.

Christina always thought he liked wishy-washy girls like Riley, but apparently he didn't. Remus was so boring, he could use a girl like her in his life. And apparently he thought so to.

"Hey." Remus whispered so that the others couldn't hear him.

"How are you?" Christina asked. She noticed how close Remus was walking to her. If he were any closer, they would be in each others arms. Her hand brushed his, and Remus grabbed it quickly, tucking it in to his jacket to be discreet.

"Good." He said, giving her a smile. "Do you know what's going on with Lily and James?"

"Not really..." She answered honestly. "But I don't want to talk about Lily and James."

Remus looked amused. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The first trip to Orgasmed."

Hogsmede was a town near Hogwarts. The older kids got to take trips to Hogsmede to stack up on things and just hang around in the various stores and cafe's. There was even an all-ages club.

"Meet me outside the common room at... nine tonight." Remus said.

"R - Curfew is a nine."

"Just do it."

Christina beamed, confident that Remus would have a brilliant plan that lived up to each and every expectation she had ever had.

Up ahead, Lily muttered a password so that the others couldn't hear it and the door, made to look like part of the wall, swung open. Lily stepped inside and gasped, causing Christina to push ahead in order to see the room before the others.

And when she did, she too gasped.

The room was every thing she could ever dream a room should be...

And more.


End file.
